Masquerade
by That Weasley
Summary: I don't fall in love with my games" That's what she said.


**A/N: So, it's been a long while since I've written something. This is part of a challenge between me and my best friend (3) to write 10k words. We had 24 hours to write the first 2k and I'm cutting it quite close to the deadline actually. xD It's in a few minutes. But I'm hoping this will get my creative juices flowing and that I'll get back to work on my Outsiders story soon. So read and review please. Let me know how I can improve. Sorry if you find the ending a little choppy.**

"Five galleons?"

"Ten."

"Fine. You have one week then."

"Deal."

With her brown ringlet curls and big blue eyes, Gretchen Ross was not exactly one's idea of an evil Slytherin. She definitely was however. She was a man-eater. But she was cute and tiny, standing at only five feet, so she fooled the boys easy. In addition to the curls, her big smile and her tiny, almost flat body created an illusion of being young and sweet. If you didn't know her, you most likely wouldn't guess she was almost seventeen.

As she headed out of the dungeons, she put an extra spring in her step and some extra effort in her smile. She wanted everyone to think she was up to nothing but good. She chitchatted with several boys as she walked down various corridors, looking for her target. Half an hour of walking had turned up nothing. He couldn't be in his common room; that would totally ruin her timing. She was very calculated when it came to things like this. She had only a week to complete her mission or she had to give ten galleons to Draco Malfoy. The money was no issue. It was really her pride that was at stake.

Fifteen minutes later, she was frustrated and about to give up for the night when she spotted the mop of flaming red hair heading her way down the hallway. She held the books tight to her chest and slowed down her walk a little. Ron Weasley was famous for not paying attention to where he was walking, and she was definitely counting on this fact. Her best act was to get knocked down by a 'big strong man' and be a 'poor little girl'. She saw this working especially well with the youngest Weasley male. She saw how much he liked to think he was a big strong hero. He had the big and strong part down pat. He definitely was not hero though. While she mused on these thoughts she suddenly found herself sitting on the floor and she let out a squeak of surprise. It took her a moment of blank staring to realize that she was being spoken to. "Huh?" she said, her voice pitch high as she looked up into the face of Ronald Weasley. Even though this was her plan, she'd been surprised. Gretchen didn't do well with surprises.

"I asked if you were alright," the redhead repeated, a look of real concern on his face. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Aww, that pathetic face was almost cute.

"Uh. I think I'm okay," she said taking the offered hand and allowing him to pull her back to her feet. Actually, her butt was a little sore, but that was okay. She watched as he scooped her books up for them, and handed them back to her.

"You sure you're alright? You're kind of spaced out."

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure," she said, a big smile on her face. "Sorry for not paying attention where I was going," she apologized. "I do that sometimes." She wrapped a curl around her finger and she looked up at him. She was a little shocked at just how much he towered above her.

"My fault," he said returning the smile. What a sucker. This wouldn't even take her a week. "Hey let me make it up to you. Let me walk you to wherever you're headed." He was playing right into her hand. She put her innocent face back on.

"I was actually on my way to the library. I'm having some trouble with Charms so I really need to study. Maybe you could help me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Me? You don't want my help. I'm lousy with classes," he said.

She smiled. "I don't care. Any help is help. Plus maybe if we help each other then we'll both learn something." She could see his resolve crumbling away.

"Alright, to the library then," he said, leading the way, for which she was incredibly thankful. The taller half of the student body tended not to notice her which led to her getting half trampled in the hallways quite often. At the moment she had nothing to worry about. There was at least a ten inch difference in their height, and it was pretty hard to miss the ginger hair.

"Let's sit back here. It's quieter," she decided, setting her books on the table, and sitting in one of the chairs. She smiled just a little looking at his unsure face. She couldn't blame him though. She _was_ a Slytherin, and it wasn't like he exactly got hit on a lot. "You alright?" she asked, echoing his earlier words. That seemed to shake him out of his small trance.

"Of course," he said sitting down next to her. "Now what are we working on first?" he asked, a genuine smile on his face. "Alright, what are we studying?"

"Charms," she giggled. "But more specifically Aguamenti. I've been working on it for a few days, but I can't get it right," she said, allowing her lips to form a fragile pout. It was a complete lie, but Ron didn't need to know that.

"Oh! That one. Yeah I had a lot of trouble with it too. Hermione helped me with it a few weeks ago. Here I'll show you how," he said, shooting a jet of water at the bookshelf, which caused Gretchen to stifle a laugh. They were going to get killed if they were caught playing with water in the library.

"I don't understand. Explain it again," she begged fifteen minutes later. There was water all over the back of the library, none of it from her wand.

"Okay, one more time," he laughed. He explained it again slowly, and put his hand on hers to correct the wand movement.

"Like this?"

"No, like this."

"Oh, so this?"

"No, no. Like this."

"Alright, I got it now."

Forty-five minutes after entering the library, Gretchen had finally 'mastered the spell' and the bell was now ringing.

"Wow, I didn't realize it was so late!" she said, gathering up her books, giving the impression she really didn't want to be late. In fact, she couldn't care less. This was going perfectly. "Thank you for the help Ron," she smiled big. "We should probably go. We'll get in trouble if we're caught. Thanks again," she said, giving him a small hug and quickly disappearing before he could say anything else.

--

"Well?"

"Christ Draco. Can't I at least get to the common room before you start being a creeper?" Gretchen glared at the blonde as he stepped out from the shadows. She'd been almost back to the Slytherin housing when the male had stepped from the shadows, nearly making her scream.

"What can I say? I like to know what's going on around here," he said, nonchalantly leaning against wall. It really irked her that he could be calm in any situation, even when she was moments away from punching him in the face.

"Are you aware that you're incredibly irritating," she growled, moving to push past him, but being grabbed by the wrist instead.

"So I've been told, but I like to disagree," he said, pulling her close to him, fingers squeezing her wrist painfully tight. "Don't forget if you fall for him, you owe me double," he smirked.

"I don't fall in love with my games," she snapped, pulling her wrist from his grasp and stalking into the common room. God he infuriated her. Angrily she headed straight for her dorm, not bothering to socialize with the other students like she normally would.

--

"And where have you been Ron?" Hermione asked, not looking up from the book that was open in her lap. She had curled herself into a chair in front of the fire and was surrounded by books. Ron had no doubt that she had been there for hours.

"Helping someone with work," he answered, dropping his body heavily onto the couch and closing his eyes. He missed the unbelieving look that he received.

"I find it hard to believe that you of all people helped anyone with work. Where you really?"

"I really was helping someone with their homework. I was helping Gretchen Ross. Ask her if you don't believe me. I was helping her with the charm you helped me with the other day," he protested, pouting.

Hermione closed the book. "Gretchen Ross? She's nearly as smart as I am Ronald. I don't believe she would have needed help from you."

"It's true though! I knocked her down in the hallway then somehow I ended up teaching her that charm."

Hermione frowned. She didn't think Ron would lie to her, but his story was making no sense. Gretchen was one of the best students in their year, and she was a Slytherin. "I wouldn't trust her Ron. There's something wrong with that situation."

Ron looked surprised. "Why? She was really nice."

"Exactly. She's not a nice person. And you're exactly the type of person who would let someone with a pretty face just walk right in and take advantage of you."

"Mione, have you ever talked to her?"

"Well no, but…"

"No buts, take the advice you always give me and don't judge a cover by its book."

"It's don't judge a book by its cover, Ron."

"Exactly, so don't do it. She's nice Hermione. And I can take care of myself. Promise. Now where's Harry?"

The skeptical look stayed on her face, but Hermione caved. "Up in the dorm I think. I made him go do his homework. You better start too because I'm not helping you this time."

Ron pouted. "But I'm horrible at transfiguration. Won't you help me? Even just a little bit?"

"Go get your books. I want you to try. If you get stuck, then I'll help you. But I'm not writing it for you!"

"You're the best!" he beamed, dashing up to his dorm to get his books. He returned with his homework and Harry.

She sighed. "Alright boys, open up your books and try on your own first."

--

Gretchen felt her back hit the bed. She was mad at him, how did she end up here again? There would be bruises on her arms tomorrow; she could feel his fingers gripping at her arms. He was a control freak, always had to have everything his way. She could feel teeth biting into the flesh of her neck; she dug her nails into the pale flesh of his back in response. From there it only went downhill. The farther they got, the more violent he became. More than once she bit into her own lip to stop the tears from falling. It was what he wanted, and she wasn't about to indulge him anytime soon.

"Go back to your dorm." He was blunt, just like always.

"Good night to you too." She left quickly, pulling on clothes as she headed quickly down the stairs. She wanted nothing more than to be in her own bed. The common room was deserted, as well it should be at almost three in the morning. She was going to be dragging all day tomorrow. Why did she have to cave so easily to his demands? She seemed like a spit fire on the outside, but what she needed was a backbone. She glared at herself in the mirror, looking at the bruises and small trickles of blood. She hated herself more and more every time she did this. Casting a minor healing spell she dumped her clothes into the laundry, and pulled on fresh pajamas. She would get two hours of sleep. She just hoped her brain functioned well enough that she could carry out the next part of her plan. The plan was important.

And as she fell asleep Ronald Weasley was brimming with glee, and she was completely and utterly miserable.


End file.
